Let lips do what hands do
by 1lovechildren
Summary: A scene taken from the classic play Romeo and Juliet, in Twilight characters style.
1. Bella pov

"For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
>and palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss." Jake leant forwards to look at the page over my shoulder.<p>

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, even managing to get a hint of curiosity in there for me. He was clearly only thinking about the bikes.

"It means they're in love, Jake," I replied wearily. "She wants him to kiss her." I should definitely have known better than to try and introduce Jacob to Shakespeare.

"Couldn't she just have said 'kiss me' then. What's with all the saints and pilgrims?"

I leant back against the couch and rolled my eyes. Then I realized that where he was sitting he wouldn't be able to see me at all. "I'm rolling my eyes at you, you have no appreciation for good literature."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" he asked in a slightly mocking tone. I smiled faintly, turning back to the page.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
>They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."<p>

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

There was a pause for a moment then Jake continued. "No… I still don't get it. What's going on?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're Romeo, I'm Juliet. We're locked in a passionate and forbidden romance. Don't laugh at me!" This didn't stop him laughing softly.

"Sounds fairly accurate from where I'm slouching."

"Jake," I said warningly. "We're not in a romance. You know that if you keep up like this I won't come and see you at all."

"Your leech would prefer that."

I jerked away instinctively, the book dropping from my hands. Turning I saw Jake fall forwards slightly off the couch before he righted himself. "We've talked about this," I found myself snapping. "Jake, you promised you'd try and be nicer towards him. You're my best friend."

"And he's your murderous vampric lover," Jacob muttered mutinously. "Yeah, I get it." He lifted the book off the floor and examined where I'd cracked the spine when I dropped it. That was stupid, I always took care of my books and now this one was ruined. It was all Jacob's fault.

"Maybe I'll go home early today." I pulled my cell phone out of my bag and began to flick through for Edward's number.

"Bella." Why was it that Jake's whining voice always appealed to my protective side. "Come on, Bella. Just a bit longer."

"No, it's time I got back anyway. I need to cook for Charlie." I found Edwards number and selected it. Jake's pleading face made me relent slightly. "I'll come back tomorrow, same time."

"Promise?"

I sighed. "Promise."

Jake grinned and let out a yip of joy that seemed to stem at least partially from his wolf side. He began flicking through the book again as I dialed.

"Hey Edward, I need you to pick me up."

"Its early, what happened?" That was Edward. Always so protective.

"Nothing, okay. Jake's going to bring me to the border." I glared at Jake as I said this. He just grinned at me. "Then I need you to drop me off back home."

"Okay. I'm on my way now. Love you."

"Love you," I replied pointedly, still glaring at Jake. This just made him laugh. I hung up the phone and picked up my coat. "Well? Are you going to drive me out there?"

"Of course." He bowed low. "My lady Juliet."

I laughed, it was impossible to stay angry at Jacob. He took my coat and led me to the door. In his car he turned up the heating and I sat comfortably, flicking through the book on my lap. It took me several moments to realize we'd stopped and Jake was holding the door for me. I grinned at him and got out, looking across to where Edwards was leaning against his sleek sports car. Jake held out a hand and I took it without thinking.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." Next thing I knew his lips were soft against mine. For the half second that the kiss lasted I was too shocked to pull away. Then Jake drew back, a small smile on his lips as he pushed me towards Edward and the border. "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."


	2. Edward pov

EDWARD  
>I answered my phone almost without giving it time to ring.<br>"Hey Edward," came Bella's always relaxed voice. She sounded alright... alive at least. I was panicking, why was I always panicking? "I need you to pick me up."  
>"Its early, what happened?" What if her dog had hurt her? Attacked her? Maybe she was giving up trying to play both sides.<br>"Nothing, okay. Jake's going to bring me to the border." Nothing had gone really wrong between them then. Pity. "Then I need you to drop me off back home."  
>"Okay," I sighed. "I'm on my way now. Love you."<br>"Love you." It didn't sound like her heart was in it though. I sighed and slid the phone into my pocket before heading out to the car.

I arrived before Jacob, as always. Maybe he drove slowly to spend more time with Bella, I couldn't really imagine a werewolf not being as much of a speed freak as me. With a sigh I got out of the car and leant against the paint, looking into the distance. After only a few minutes headlights appeared, closely followed by Jacob's wreak of a car. The dog grinned as soon as he saw me, Bella didn't even seem to notice. She was engrossed in a book or something, I remembered her clutching Romeo and Juliet when she left the house. That was so like Bella, her few hours with the werewolf and she spent them reading. Maybe she just wasn't relaxed enough about me.  
>Jacob leapt out the car and round to Bella's side. The cheeky grin was still on his face but when I looked in his mind all I could hear was him reciting some stupid old nursery rhyme. Maybe he was smarted than he looked.<br>Not hard.  
>Bella seemed to realised where she was. She smiled at me, a soft blush entering her cheeks and lightening my heart. Jacob helped her out of the car then took her hand.<br>I got a shot of his mind then and started forwards but Jacob muttered something in Bella's ear and next thing I knew he was kissing her. If my heart had been beating, it would've stopped at that moment. I wanted her to pull away, fight him maybe.  
>Then he moved away and said something else I couldn't catch before propelling her towards me. As he turned to the truck he raised a hand to me and I heard something else in his mind.<br>'Weren't expecting that, were you leech-boy.'  
>I ran forwards and hugged Bella tight the moment she crossed the border. She stank of dog but at that moment I didn't care at all. "What was that about?" I whispered, trying not to sound jealous. There was a pause before she replied.<br>"We were just going through lines, Shakespeare. It was nothing." She moved away to get into the car. She was almost definitely lying for him.  
>That was the first time I started to wonder if the dog was actually competition.<p> 


End file.
